a) Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a handle which has at least one holding plate which can be mounted in an opening in a thin wall such as a sheet-metal cabinet door, a head part, such as a flange or turning handle, which covers the rim of the opening of the thin wall on its (outer) side, and a body part which proceeds from the head part and can be pushed through the opening in the thin wall, and a holding part which is carried by the body part, supported on the other (rear) side of the thin wall, and is separate from the body part.
b) Description of the Related Art
A handle of the type mentioned above is already known from a brochure entitled “Handbook 2000” by Southco. In the prior art, the holding part comprises a screw that is screwed into corresponding threaded bore holes of the body part from the rear and secures this body part in the opening of a sheet-metal switch cabinet. This type of mounting has the disadvantage that it is not immune to vibrations. Further, mounting is complicated; in particular, parts can be lost.